The Princess and the Shadow Creature
Princess Kairi calls on her fairy great-great-grandmother, Aqua, for help when the villainous Shadow Creatures try to force her to marry repulsive top Shadow Creature Prince, Vanitas, all the while help her friends and miner Sora and his friends save the kingdom from a flooding plot unveiled by the Shadow Creatures. Cast Irene: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extras with Kairi: Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Big the Cat, Froggy, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Curdie: Sora (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extras with Sora: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, and Max the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extra allies for Sora and Kairi: Mane Seven, Stallion Seven, Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Spike, Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), and Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Irene's great-great grandmother: Aqua (Kingdom Hearts 3) Turnip (Irene's cat): Dinah (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) Froglip: Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3) Froglip's parents: Myotismon (Digimon; But unlike the original film's Goblin King, he will not have a cold) and Hunter J (Pokemon) Irene’s father: Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII) Lootie (Irene’s nanny): Maudie (Brave) Curdie’s parents: Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII) Glump and Mump: Bebop and Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Goblins: Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed (Kingdom Hearts) Soldiers: Hylian Knights (The Legend of Zelda) Musical numbers 1 A Spark Inside Us (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by Sora's Group in Chapter 1) 2 In the Dark of the Night (From "Anastasia") (Performed by the villains in Chapter 3) 3 A Spark Inside Us Reprise 1 (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by Sora's Group in Chapter 4) 4 A Spark Inside Us Reprise 2 (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by Sora in Chapter 5) 5 I Have Dreamed (From "The King and I (1999)") (Performed by the Sora, Kairi, and the Mobian Couples in Chapter 5) 6 How Does a Moment Last Forever (From "Beauty and the Beast (2017)") (Performed by Sora and Kairi in Chapter 6) 7 When You Believe (From "The Prince of Egypt") (Performed by Aqua, Kairi, Sora, and the good guys in Chapter 7) 8 A Spark Inside Us Reprise 3 (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by the good guys in Chapter 8) 9 A Spark Inside Us Finale Version (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by the good guys in Chapter 11) 10 When You Believe End Credits Version (From "The Prince of Egypt") (Performed by Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston, first end credits song) 11 How Does a Moment Last Forever End Credits Version (From "Beauty and the Beast (2017)") (Performed by Celine Dion) 12 I Have Dreamed End Credits Version/We Kiss in a Shadow/Something Wonderful (From "The King and I (1999)") (Performed by Barbara Streisand, second end credits version) 13 Fall on Me (Italian/English Versions) (From "The Nutcracker and the Four Realms") (Performed by Andrea Bocelli and Matteo Bocelli, third end credits version) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Kairi's Group Meets Sora's Group Chapter 2: Kairi's Group Meets Aqua/Sora and his Parents and Group Go Mining Chapter 3: Discovering the Shadow Creature Kingdom/Flood Plot Unveiled Chapter 4: Sora's Group's Attempted Escape/Captured Chapter 5: Kairi's Group Follow Aqua's Magic Thread/Helping Sora's Group Escape Chapter 6: Arrival at the Castle/No Sign of Aqua Chapter 7: Helping Guard the Castle/Aqua Helps Sora's Group Recover Chapter 8: The Shadow Creatures Attack the Castle/The Heroes Fight Back Chapter 9: Searching for Kairi/Finding Kairi and Vanitas Chapter 10: The Flood Arrives/Final Battle Chapter 11: Peace Returns/Ending Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Princess and the Goblin Fanmakes Category:The Princess and the Goblin Parodies